The Organization's New Years
by Insanecat6
Summary: Organization XIII is preparing for New Years. Chaos ensues. Pairings and Warnings inside.


**A/N: **Hello people. This is just something I got inspired to write for New Years. That, and I realized I haven't really posted all that much on my account and I thought it looked kinda empty. I had originally intended for it to be a one shot but about half way through writing what I have here I realized that for it to come out any good at all it would have to be longer. Anyway, here's the first part while it's still New Years Day, at least where I am.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts then I would not be having trouble saving my game in Re: CoM. I am, however, and it's really annoying since I just got it for Christmas and now I have to wait till we get a new memory card for me to save it on.-Sigh- Life really isn't fair, is it.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Language, possible lemon (if I feel confident enough), Randomness and the general insanity of my mind. If you have a problem with any of this you have been warned and I take no responsibility for any offence you might take.

**Pairings:** Main-Akuroku, Side-Zemyx, XemSaix, Soriku, Marluxia/Larxene friendship, possibility of others.

**

* * *

**

**The Organizations New Years**

**Part I: Explanations and Wake-up Calls**

Xemnas, as everyone knows, is the leader of Organization XIII. He is Number I and possesses the title of the Superior. He is adamant on the fact that, as Nobodies, the members of the Organization have no hearts, and therefore, no emotions what-so-ever. The other Organization members don't entirely agree with him on this point but they have to listen to him either way. As such, Xemnas is strongly against said members partaking in any activity that these emotions are associated with.

This includes most holidays, which is why the general consensus of most of the other members' opinions of the Superior is that he is an ass. They cannot celebrate Valentines Day since it centered around love and hearts which Xemnas claims they lack. They cannot celebrate Christmas since it revolves around the spirit of giving and good will which they supposedly can't feel. They cannot celebrate Thanksgiving because without hearts what do they have to be thankful for even if they were able to feel thankful. They cannot celebrate Easter because it's centered on rebirth and feelings of love (although a different kind). They cannot celebrate the 4th of July because that's a national holiday in the United States and the World that Never Was certainly isn't part of it.

But by this point I'm sure you can tell that I'm just making a point since the members of Organization XIII don't care about the 4th of July. Except Axel, because it has fireworks and he's a pyromaniac, but that's beside the point right now. The point is that the Organization gets practically no holidays and they're pretty pissed off about it, and it's all because Xemnas is a great big killjoy who doesn't know how to lighten up, although they wouldn't put it quiet as nicely. Except maybe Demyx, but he's not the best when it comes to being mean.

Sorry. I need to stop going off on tangents.

Anyway, now you may or may not be saying yourself _'She said they couldn't celebrate __**most **__holidays. But she listed pretty much all of them.'_ If this is the case then you're probably asking yourself _'If that's the case then what holidays __**are**__ they allowed to celebrate?' _Whether you're asking it or not, I'm going to tell you anyway.

The holiday they are allowed to celebrate is New Years. Just New Years, no others. The reason why they are allowed to celebrate New Years while they are not allowed to celebrate any other is because, according to Xemnas, it is not associated with any emotions like the rest. Sure people might express joy or love or such at the time, but it's not a core part of it. All it is is the celebration of one year being completed while another one begins. A completely logical and unemotional holiday.

Once again, the other Organization members don't entirely agree with him, but they keep their mouths shut so they don't get that holiday band as well. Although, according to Xigbar it doesn't matter either way since he believes that Xemnas doesn't celebrate it because it's New Years but because it's his day as he's Number I and it's the first day of the first month of the year and that Xemnas is just an egotistical bastard. But that's just his opinion and yet another tangent that I should really stop. Sorry.

Either way, the Organization celebrates New Years. And since they don't get to celebrate any other holidays they really go all out on the one the do get. So, for a couple of days leading up to New Years they prepare. They decorate the castle from top to bottom. They fix lots and lots of food, as well as stock up plenty of alcohol. They get noise makers, streamers, confetti, fireworks, party hats, glow in the dark jewelry, flashing colored LED jewelry, and those glasses that have the New Year on them and you're looking through the two zeros in the center. They don't actually wear all of it as they are the Organization and they have too much pride to look like some Mardi Gras rave reject, although they do wear a little. Most of it, however, is forced onto the numerous dusk and other lesser Nobodies around the castle.

It's easy to see exactly how big of a deal New Years was in the World that Never Was. If there were more people then it would be at least as big as New Years at Times Square in New York. Now I would like for you to all take a moment to think of anything that could go wrong in all this commotion. Really think on it. Yeah. Now you should be able to tell were this plot is headed and why I bothered to explain all that.

* * *

On December 29th, three days before New Years, the Castle that Never Was became a hive of commotion as the preparations for New Years began. And it began promptly at 6 am with the sounding of the loudest fog horn in existence. Or non-existence, as it were. All of the residence of the castle were expecting this and promptly got up to set to work without any panic. All that is, except one.

Inside a room with the number XIII on the door, Roxas, the Key of Destiny, was taken entirely by surprise by the fog horn and promptly fell out of his bed in a tangle of blankets all the while trying to free himself from them and summon his weapons as he was convinced that they must be under attack. The reason why he was taken by surprise while none of the others were is because he had just joined the Organization earlier that year and it somehow slipped everyone's minds to tell him about their New Years celebration and preparation for it.

Now this in itself wouldn't be too surprising taking into account that many of the members would neglect to tell him anyway just to be mean. But when you add in the fact that Naminé, who had also been brought there earlier in the year and wasn't even a real member, had been informed by the others and thus was not taken by surprise, one has to wonder how Roxas wasn't informed. Especially considering you could say that he was friends with a few of them where as Naminé wasn't quiet so fortunate, being locked up most of the time.

No matter how it happened, however, Roxas was still panicking and tangled in his blankets. So it was very fortunate for him that Number VIII decided to come in at that particular moment. Although Roxas might not have found it so fortunate at the time as it was quiet embarrassing.

"Hey, Roxas. Do you want to come wi…" Axel trailed off as he entered. He couldn't help but let out a short laugh at Roxas' predicament. "What are you doing down there on the floor Roxy? Did you get in a fight with your blankets or something?"

"How can you just stand there so calmly? Did you not hear that…that…whatever it was just now? We might be under attack or something and you're just standing there laughing at me!" Roxas rushed out in a panic, still fighting with the blankets that only seemed to be getting even more tangled with his limbs.

"You mean the fog horn, right? There's nothing to worry about, the Superior just had Saïx set it off to wake us all up so we could start preparations." Axel reassured him.

Now that Roxas knew they weren't under attack he immediately stopped his struggling only to give Axel a confused look and ask "What preparation

"For New Years, of course." Axel told him with a wave of the hand as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. When Roxas only continued to stare at him in confusion he put his hand back down. "Wait, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No." Roxas replied simply. "What were they supposed to tell me?"

"Oh. Well now I know why you were so surprised." Axel said to himself before explaining. "Every year we start preparations for New Years on the 28th of December at 6 am. That's why the fog horn went off then, to make sure we're all up and starting. Then it's chaos for the next three days so that we have the wildest fucking New Years party there ever was with fireworks and alcohol and decorations and all that shit."

"Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe. But we don't celebrate any other holidays so everyone gets really into this one to make up for it."

"Why don't you celebrate any others?"

"Because Superior Mansex is an ass. Now are you gonna stay wrapped up in that thing asking questions or are you gonna get ready and come with me to get fireworks?" Axel asked, becoming irritated.

"Oh. Um…I'll come. It's just…um…" Roxas paused, looking down at himself. "Could you help me? I think I'm stuck."

At that, Axel couldn't help but crack up into peels of laughter. He ended up laughing so hard that he had to grip his stomach and was having difficulty breathing. All Roxas could do was sit there, tangled up and embarrassed, and really wish that Axel would just stop laughing already and help him and start to feel really bitter about no one telling him about what they did for New Years sooner.

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, a shadowed figure sat watching a screen depicting the events that had just unfolded in Roxas' room. Suddenly, a cell phone went off playing one of those high pitched jingles that make you want to strangle the thing. Before it could continue on for too long the figure quickly answered it.

"Hello." The figure said in a female voice. There was a short moment of silence before they went on. "I'm sorry, no. No, I don't want any goat cheese. It's no problem. Goodbye."

The goodbye was quickly followed by the sound of a phone being snapped shut and some grumbling about "fucking telemarketers" and their "fucking weird products". The figure then went back to watching the screen.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, there's part I. Kinda short I guess but I felt that it was a good stopping point. I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, all the Organization members will be showing up in this fic but the focus will be on Roxas and Axel most of the time. Oh, and that last part there, I'm sorry. I have absolutely no clue were it came from but I have a feeling that it'll connect somewhere.

Happy New Year to you all. Thanks for reading.

Review please. I'd like to know how I did.


End file.
